Let Me Come Home
by Falling Tears of Death
Summary: Simply put: the problem with Sasuke is that he has forgotten the truth. The morality of all things is escaping him.


A/N: I'm in a weird mood and it shows. I don't know if that's a good thing or not. Reviews are more than welcomed, they make weird moods not as….weird ^-^.

Summary: Simply put: the problem with Sasuke is that he has forgotten the truth. The morality of all things is escaping him.

_"Maybe the definition of home is the place where you are never forgiven. _

_So you may always belong there, bound by guilt. And maybe the cost of belonging is worth it."_

[Eyes Opened]

DO .YOU. REMEMBER?

_I lived on a road with seven houses. _Opening his eyes feels like gluing knives, feels like melting leaves, feels like bending air. Feels like burning ice. Feels like…feels like…feels like something. Something that could be anything. Anything that should be worth nothing. Nothing that might be everything.

Everything that feels like…feels like…feels like something. Something else.

DO. YOU. REMEMBER? OUROUR. EMOTIONS. THEY. MOVE LIKE CHAKRA. ITS. CALLED. ITSCALLEDFLOW

_I lived on a road with seven houses ._There was a river. His mother would go down, down past the other 6 houses. Down to the river. His mother…he had a mother. Once a mother unlike any other mother. She looked like, she looked like something beautiful.

SHE. HAS. NO. FACE.

Once, he had a mother. A mother unlike any other mother. Because she was his. She belonged to him.

SHE'S. DEAD.

She's perfect. Perfectly his without her face. He likes her this way without her face. Without her…without her…without her eyes. He likes her this way. She's his.

DO. YOU. REMEMBER? YOU. HAVE. TO. START. SHARING. YOU. CAN'T. JUST. KEEP. EVERYTHING. TO. YOURSELF

_I lived on a road with seven houses._ He had a brother who walked through the gates, walked through the manor, walked up the hill, walked past all six other houses. And he would run. He would run into his brother and his brother…

His brother threw him up once. His brother threw him up. Like a snake…it felt like coming from the belly of a snake.

…ITS. THE. BLACK. HAIR. BUT. YOUR. BROTHER .YOUR BROTHER. WAS…A. PRODIGY

He knows it shouldn't feel that way. It should feel perfect. To be thrown up by a brother who is gracious enough to through him up should feel…perfect. But it feels like…like being thrown up by a snake. Slithering right out of the belly of snake.

DO. YOU. REMEMBER. YOUR. MEMORIES. THEY AREN'T. THEY AREN'T. GOING. TO. BE. CLEAR. JUST. BECAUSE. YOU. KEEP YOUR EYES SHUT. OPEN.

_I lived on a road with seven houses. _Somebody is building an eighth house._ I lived on a road with seven houses. _Somebody is really building an eighth house. _I lived on a road with seven houses._ They've put up wood. They've laid down concrete.

A. HOUSE. ISN'T. NECESSARILY. A. HOME

Somebody is building an eighth house. He wants to burn it down. Somebody is building an eighth house. He wants to chop the wood. Somebody is building an eighth house.

IT. MIGHT. BE. GOOD. FOR. YOU. TO. GET. OUT. MAKE SOME FRIENDS. GO. FURTHER. DOWN. THE. ROAD.

_I lived on a road with seven houses. _He's going to blow the eighth house up.

OH. LOOK. AT. THE. MESS. YOU. MADE. YOU. RUINED. EVERYTHING. DO. YOU. REMEMBER. I TOLD YOU…SORRY. ISN'T. GOOD. ENOUGH

_I lived on a road with seven houses. _

HE. BURNED. THEM.

_I lived on a road with seven houses._

_THEY'RE. ALL. GONE._

_I lived on a road with seven houses_

_HE. DIDN'T. EV__EN. SAY. SORRY. DO YOU REMEMBER. HOW. YOU. FEEL?_

_I liv**ed** on a road with seven houses._ It feels like ramen shoved down his mouth. It feels like lightning striking his brain. It feels like…like a hard punch breaking him like a branch on a tree. It feels like…like everything it isn't supposed to feel like. Like somebody is building an eighth house.

THERE AREN'T ANY HOMES HERE.

_I…I liv**ed **on a road with seven houses. _Somebody is trying to build an eighth house.

THERE AREN'T _ANY _HOMES ANYMORE.

Now it...it feels like everything. Everything is exactly as its always been…Its. Perfect. Everything is exactly as its always been.

.PERFECT.

Everything is exactly as its always been.

DON'T. YOU. DON'T. REMEMBER.

Everything _feels_ like…._feels_ like its perfect.

[EYES SHUT]

_"You dream such happiness as you may never feel"_


End file.
